shattered past
by Alawhan
Summary: what happens when the only thing you can remember is your name? axel/roxas incomplete first chapter up i forgot to mention the first pov part is in axel's Pov


_I could feel myself slightly rocking back and forth, it almost felt like I was drunk but I was just tired. I looked over at the clock that read 1:55 am. Almost 2 in the morning. So why couldn't I sleep? Maybe it was the loud muffled screaming and yelling, or the fact that Reno still hadn't come back from the bathroom yet. Maybe it was because of all the thoughts that raced through my mind. I could hear things being thrown and glass shattering. This had to be there worst fight yet. _

_Where was Reno?_

_My worry intensified every time a number changed on the clock. 20 minutes had already past since he left._

_1:56.….1:57.…..1:58.…1:59.…2:00_

_Finally I could take it no longer and shakily walked to our bedroom door. I could feel the knot in my stomach tighten as I grasped the door knob and slowly turned it. My heartbeat quickened and with my eyes shut tight I slowly opened the door just a crack almost too afraid of the scene that would greet my eyes. _

_Beep beep beeep_

_The next thing I knew I was falling out of bed. "shit! Stupid alarm clock." I grumbled as I got up and turned it off. My body was drenched in sweat and I was breathing hard. "a nightmare?' I asked to nothing in particular. No something much worse I thought. "a flash back." I said as a matter -of- faculty. _

_The clock read 5:00 am. So I had some time before xion and Demyx would wake. After taking a shower and blow drying my hair, not caring how. I dressed myself in my work attire. Black everything from my shirt to my boots and of course our trademark coat and gloves. As quietly as I could I walked from the second floor down to the first and into the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge I exited and took my leave from the house. I never ate in the morning and for the most part I didn't eat period. I was never in the mood and besides the constant reminders of my role in the organization all that just seemed to work against me. All I ever did was seem to worry the people who actrally gave a damn about me. Which only included Demyx and xion, but I'm not complaining there's no one else I'd give a damn for either besides those two._

_All my thoughts seemed to consume me as I walked. That was until I caught a glance of something out of the corner of my eye. I had to be sure of what I was seeing so I turned around to look at what was really there. My eyes widened in shock. There lay a boy not much older than xion. He looked as though someone beat the hell out of him and left him for dead. Even his clothes looked slightly shredded and no shoes. Before I knew it I found myself walking over to him. Its not like seeing a person ruffed up and passed out on this side of town was rare. It usually wasn't a minor. And for some unknown reason I seemed to feel compelled to help him. And if you were to ask me why? I wouldn't have an answer. He was so dirty I couldn't really tell what color his hair was and his breathing seemed raspy and uneven. I picked him up so his head was leaning against my chest I didn't want to put him on my back just in case he had some hidden bleeding wound or something. _

_When I arrived back at the house xion was awake and Demyx looked as if he was sleep walking. It would have made me snicker if I wasn't holding the injured boy. "holy shit axel! What's with the kid?" Demyx asked. I just glared at him and walked to my room with xion following close behind. She was a shy girl so she never really spoke much but she was still good company and like a little sister to me. _

_I laid the boy onto my bed and told xion to grab a bowl of warm water and a cloth. She silently obeyed and I started rummaging though my drawers for something less dirty and not so full of holes. When I finally found a pair of my old night clothes I went over to the boy and began to slowly remove the tattered shirt he wore unsure of any hidden injuries. I noticed many bruises that seemed to be turning into welts and scratches that from the size looked like they belonged to something much larger than human nails. He had some blood caked on his forehead and a few gashes around his stomach. I shook my head in disgust._

_When xion came back I began gently dabbing the blood and dirt away from his forehead and face. As I cleaned his wounds His eyes would scrunch up and he would mutter something inaudible, which almost sounded like a whimper. When I had finally cleaned and bandaged all of his wounds and got him in some better clothing I made sure to make him as comfortable as possible. _

_The next time I looked over to the clock it read 7:30 am. "oh shit! You've got to get to school xion." I said. She looked over at the clock and freaked out worse than I did, jumping up she ran to the coat hanger grabbing her book bag and running out the door. _

"_so what are you ganna do?" Demyx asked as he stood at the door frame. I shook my head unknowing what to say. "we have work to do today and if he happens to wake up or is in need of something what will you think happen?" Demyx said. _

"_we're working in a team this time so I'll have you stay here, since you hate work anyways and I'll handle it." I said with nothing better planed. _

_Demyx shook his head. "this is what you get for picking up strays. You know its going to be twice as hard." _

"_yeah, I got that. it's the whole reason we're in teams." I said hoping he would drop the subject before he got any further. _

"_you know doing this won't bring reno back." Demyx said._

_that's it he crossed the line. We had went though this exact conversation when we picked xion up. Wanting to hear no more of his lecture I stormed out as composed as I could absolutely furious that he had the nerve to bring reno into the conversation. _

_Roxas POV_

_White _

_It was the first thing I saw as I slowly woke up. I could see rays of sun peaking though a window not far from where I laid. Pain crept its way though my body as I tried to shift. I winched and a small moan escaped my lips unintentionally. "finally woke up hugh." I hear a voice say. Moving my head to the side a boy looking about 21 was staring back at me with and interested expression. His hair was shaped in a half Mohawk half mullet with a few stray hairs in his face and greenish blue eyes. _

"_where am I"_

"_your in the twilight mansion within twilight town. Very original name for the mansion don't cha think?" the boy said. _

_I couldn't comprehend what he was saying it all seemed to sound like nonsense and he seemed way to what was that emotion? I suddenly found myself trying to remember what that word was and what it meant. Furrowing my brows I tried real hard to think but all was coming up empty. Who exactly was I and what was my purpose for being here. What had happened? And why couldn't I remember anything? It seemed the only thing I could remember was my name. _

"_you feelin ok there?" I hear him say._

"_yes" I say with uncertainty clear in my voice. _

"_do you need anything? Cuz I can get it for you if you want." _

"_where do you live? Maybe we could contact your family or something?"_

_Too many questions. I couldn't keep up. I could feel my head starting to hurt and bad. I quickly grasped my head and began to moan out of pain. The next thing I knew everything was black. _

_The next time I woke the light that had been peering evilly though the window was gone and replaced with a more gentle light that made everything barely visible. In the chair next to me now sat someone totally different from the first person. He certainly would have stood out in a crowd. His hair was dark red and spiked back. Although there was so much hair it reminded me of a lion's mane. I could see one purple inverted tear drop under each of his eyes and he seemed to be sleeping. _

_My mouth was dry and I could feel the pain from earlier coming back. Even though I didn't know this person I was still glad I wasn't alone. I wanted to move so bad but the fear of pain kept me from shifting. I let out a small wine at my frustration and sighed. The boy beside me shifted and I could now see light green eyes looking back at me. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I didn't even know what to say. I just hoped he wouldn't start asking me a bunch of questions. _

_He smiled a small gentle smile that seemed to suggest relief. _

_He straightened himself in the chair. "the names Axel, what's yours?" he asked. _

"_Roxas." I said weakly. _

"_alright then roxas, I'll be right back." he said as he stood. I watched him exit the room and a few minutes later he came back in with a few pillows in one arm and a glass of water in the other. Setting the water down on the bedside table he walked over to me. _

"_I know this will hurt for a bit but just bear with me." he said as he began to lift my upper half. He managed to have me mostly in a sitting position with all the pillows proper up underneath me. _

"_here you must be thirsty." he said as he gave me the glass of water. I couldn't have thanked him enough as the water hit my mouth. _

"_whoa, slow down there little buddy or you'll choke." he said as I inhaled the water as fast as I could. _

"_I'm sure your exhausted and hurting so I won't bother you with a bunch of questions. But isn't there anyone who might be worried about you?" Axel asked._

_I stopped drinking and moved the cup away from my lips. Was there anyone waiting for me? Or did I live alone? _

"_I-I can't remember." I said not realizing I had spoke my thought aloud. _

"_can't remember? You must have hit your head pretty hard if you can't remember something like that." axel responded. _

_Somehow his comment made me feel bad. Would if there really was someone looking for me? And why couldn't I remember? _

"_I think its best you get some more rest and we can figure it all out tomorrow." axel said taking me out of my thoughts._

_I simply nodded and set the glass down on the nightstand next to the bed I was in. there were so many questions I wanted to ask but I figured he was right. Maybe after a few good hours of sleep I would be able to think more clearly. _

"_oh and one more thing." axel said as he stood. Handing me a little red and white thing he said. "take it with the water it will help the pain go away." I didn't say a thing but accepted it and took it. Axel helped me back into a laying position and rapped the blanket around my chest. He walked back over to the chair he had been sitting in and made himself comfortable. It was almost weird seeing a guy as tall as he was able to completely fit in the chair in a simi-sleeping position. Maybe it was because he was so thin. I did my best to clear my head of any further thoughts and closed my eyes. Not long after sleep overtook me. _

_Axel POV_

_As I sat in the chair I listened Roxas's breathing settle down into a rhythmic sound, suggesting he had fallen asleep. I hated when too many thoughts threatened sleep. It always seemed that was the case. Its probably why there was dark lines under my eyes. I almost really hurt Demyx one time for commenting on my "mascara". I did like Demyx he wasn't too bad but sometimes he crossed the line of annoyance or pried too deeply into other peoples business. _

_What exactly was I doing taking in another person? I thought I told myself I wouldn't since the whole apprenticeship thing had gone wrong. I frowned, very wrong. Luckily xion wasn't really apart of the whole thing so she didn't have to automatically be forced to join the organization. Man that Xenort guy could be scary, oh wait he changed his name too. Xemnes. And he had the bright idea of changing all the members names too. I had almost forgotten my real name. _

_Which lead me back to the kid laying in my bed. Why couldn't he remember something as important as family or friends? Had he somehow gotten amnesia or something? If so then he really did need someone to look after him until he could regain his memory or until a family member could find him and what exactly did he forget? I had heard of cases where it was like some kind of selective memory loss and then there was total memory loss. I sighed and laid my head on the arm of the chair. Way too many thoughts. Glancing over at the clock to see the time my mood worsened. In small bright green numbers it read 1:40 am. I knew I was in for a long night. _


End file.
